My Heroes! 3: Quest of the Clones
by Super-nanny
Summary: Some things must end to let new things be born...
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Hi ya! I'm back with the third part of the story! Enjoy!

**My Heroes! 3: Quest of the Clones  
****Prologue **

"Come on!" A boy with black spiked hair with red highlights on the end and blonde lightning shaped bangs and violet eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with a red 'S' logo in a diamond shape, and blue jeans, cried as he and a girl with long blonde, a small tight black top on and tight black leather cowboy type trousers on, ran away from the huge hideous dark blue monster with huge white eyes, that was right on their tails.

"Give me a break! We all can't run as fast as you can!" the blonde haired girl yelled back at him as she held two cats in her arms, one white, one black. Suddenly, the monster suddenly leapt at them, but was suddenly knocked back by a purple blast. The two looked up to see their friends standing there a little away from them.

One had long black hair and blue eyes, his hands were glowing with purple energy from the blast he shot out, he wore a dark purple and black trench coat, with a matching shirt, trousers, gloves and boots under it, and a yellow symbol on his back and front of a yellow circle with a lighting bolt in it.

Another had green/turquoise hair and green skin, he wore a purple top with black sleeves, and purple shorts and the rest of the leg stocking were black, purple trainers, white gloves and a sliver belt around his waste.

Finally, the third one was a little different to the others, not as colourful. He short blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore a huge long black leather trench coat with black clothes under it, plus a few weapons include some kind of crossbow, and he wore a big black, cowboy type, hat on his head.

"Your blast can't stop it!" the blonde haired man yelled as the monster stood back up and glared at them all.

"I know," the boy with long black haired replied and the monster suddenly roared at them.

"Let's get outta here!" the other boy with turquoise hair yelled.

"That would be a good idea," the blonde haired one yelled as the other two suddenly jumped up and they all ran away.

They ran for ages, with the monster right behind them, until suddenly they turned a corner which was had nothing but a dead end, with a few trash cans and a big blue box type thing up against the end wall.

"Uh oh, we're trapped!" she girl screamed.

"We've gotta turn back!" the green boy yelled.

"Too late!" the blonde man replied as the bark blue monster turned the corner and prowled down the ally way towards it's pray as the small gang slowly walked backwards.

"Any ideas?" the girl asked as they finally reached the back of the ally-way and were all up against the doors of the blue box.

"Well, we fight," the blonde haired one replied as they nodded. "On the count of three…" he whispered. "One…two…thr-whoa!" he yelled as the doors of the blue box suddenly opened from behind them and they all fell into the inside. They all laid on the floor as the person from inside of it learned other them. He had short brown hair and blue eyes; he wore a long blue trench coat, and a dark turquoise shirt and trousers underneath it.

"Oh right, oh right, no need to come in all at once," he said, stepping over to them and looking outside at the creature, who suddenly roared in outrage at the new turn of events and charged towards them. "Get back," he told them, who were on the floor. Doing what he said, they immediately crawled backwards a little as the new man smirked and waved at the monster outside before closing the door.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to help!" the blonde man yelled as bangs were suddenly heard at the door, but it didn't break of even move.

"The assembled bled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, believe me they've tried," the brown haired man said.

"Isn't it going to be mighty squished in here, in mean it's only a small box," the mutil-coloured haired boy question and the new man just smiled.

"Umm…I don't think we'll have that problem," the blonde girl said, looking behind her. After she said this, the four guys turned their heads and gasped at the sight before them…

* * *

**Author's notes: **okay, I know a this point some of you will be confused by event that happened in this chapter, but don't worry it will all clear up as the story goes on! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Author's notes: WOO! I'M BACK BABY! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just had to get the rest of my college course out the way before I started writing again. Plus I had writer's block with this, but I'm back now, so enjoy!

****

My Heroes 3  
Chapter 1: Introductions

The blank screen on the camera suddenly clicked on again it reveal two of the heroes from before standing up close to the screen that you could only see the top half of their faces covering the entire screen.

"Okay, is this thing on? Hello? Are you sure it's on?" the boy with turquoise hair and green skin said as he was the one leaning closest to the camera, taking up most of the screen space. .

"Yeah, look the red light is flashing," the voice of the boy with black/red highlights and blonde lightning shaped bangs said, trying to get in the camera screen view.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that focks, little camera trouble there, but we're back," the green boy said, moving back a little so that he was fully visible on the camera screen. "Now, let's see, where were we…oh yes, we had just 'escaped' from that monster thing and ended up in this weird place."

"Umm…maybe this is where we should point out that this is not how it all started," the spiky haired boy pointed out as he sat next to the other boy on screen.

"Yeah, I was gonna get to that!" the green boy yelled at him. "Anyway, as _he _said, that was not how this all started, I just wanted to throw that part in to make the story to make it more interesting. So, like said we had just…"

"Oh, maybe we should introduce ourselves first!"

"WHAT!" the green boy yelled, turning away from the camera screen.

"Well, if someone else other than us does end up watching this, they won't know who we are."

"That is a good point," he said to his friend before turning back to the camera. "Okay, before we get started, my name is…"

"Noah, Yugi, what are you guys doing?" the blonde girl from before called over as she walked up to them.

"Oh Rebecca! You've spoiled it now!" Green boy, now known as Noah, yelled at her.

"Oh great, now we have to start all over again!" the spiked haired boy, now known as Yugi, moaned.

"Why, want are you doing? What's with the camera?" she asked bending down, looking into the screen.

"Hey, you're in our shot!" Yugi moaned again.

"We're making a video about our adventures," Noah told her, before face broke into a smile.

"Cool, I wanna be in it!" she yelled as she jumped in between the two lads so that she was in the middle of the camera view. "Hello, I'm Rebecca, although I also go by the name of Nancy."

"Yeah to the people who watch you," Noah mumbled before, shielding his hand beside his mouth so Rebecca can't see. "She's a stripper," he whispered to the camera before she hitting him on the back of the head. "Oh come on, you wouldn't hit a poor little puppy, would you?" he replied before suddenly turning himself into a small green puppy and starred at her with his big eyes.

"Okay, one, that won't work on me, two, you look like a mutant dog in that colour!" she laughed at him before Noah changed back into his normal form and glared at her while Yugi chuckled and turned back to the camera screen.

"As you can see, my friend here has the power to change into animals, so he is other wise known as Beast-boy," Yugi told the camera before Noah snapped out of his glare at looked back a the camera as well.

"Thank you, and this guy here," he said pointing to Yugi. "Can do anything, he can fly, shoot lasers, punch a wall down…he's like Super-Dude!"

"Hmm, Super-Dude?" Well at least it's better than Super-Boy I'd tell you that," Yugi replied rubbing the back of his head. "Also there's two more members of our team but…err, they are either two busy or just don't wanna talk to the camera…I think he's shy," he whispered.

"Yugi, I think he's far from shy," Rebecca told him before turning back to the camera. "Okay, so were are going to start off?"

"Well, we just told the part about the big monster thing that was after us," Noah explained.

"Ah yes, that. Now, the next part is where is really gets good…"


	3. Chapter 2: New Meeting

**My Heroes 3  
****Chapter 2 – My meeting**

"So, as I was saying…" Noah said to the camera.

"WE! We were saying!" Yugi yelled as Noah just rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine, _we_ were saying, that big monster thing was after us, we were trapped, with no way out…"

--Flashback—

"We're trapped with no way out!" Noah screamed as the small group was cornered against a small blue police box at the end of the ally.

"Oh yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Noah!" Rebecca yelled at him before turning to the rest of the group. "Any ideas?" she asked as they finally were all backed up against the doors of the blue box.

"We fight," the blonde haired man replied as they nodded. "On the count of three…" he whispered. "One…two…thr-whoa!" he yelled as the doors of the blue box suddenly opened from behind them and they all fell into the inside. They all laid on the floor as the person from inside of it learned other them. He had short brown hair and blue eyes; he wore a long blue trench coat, and a dark turquoise shirt and trousers underneath it.

"Oh right, oh right, no need to come in all at once," he said, stepping over to them and looking outside at the creature, who suddenly roared in outrage at the new turn of events and charged towards them. "Get back," he told them, who were on the floor. Doing what he said, they immediately crawled

backwards a little as the new man smirked and waved at the monster outside before closing the door.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to help!" the blonde man yelled as bangs were suddenly heard at the door, but it didn't break or even move.

"The assembled bled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, believe me they've tried," the brown haired man said.

"Isn't it going to be mighty squished in here, in mean it's only a small box," Yugi questioned as the new man just smiled.

"Umm…I don't think we'll have that problem," Rebecca said, looking behind her. After she said this, the four guys turned their heads and gasped at the sight before them. They had entered a large control room, which had a huge a central control unit on top on a little platform, in the middle of the room where the new man was standing, the raven-haired boy gasped as he saw him.

"It's you…" he replied as the new man just smiled and nodded at him.

"Wow…This is an awfully big box," Rebecca whispered as she and the other four looked around in amazement.

"Hmm, interesting, the inside is bigger than the out," the blonde haired man said as the new man chuckled at their reactions.

"Dude, this is like something you'd find in a sci-fi movie!" Noah loudly yelled.

"I know, it's like…alien," the person with long back hair replied as the new men just chuckled again.

"Yes," he replied, instantly grabbing the attention of the others.

"Wait, if this is 'alien', are you alien?" Yugi curiously asked.

"Yes," he calmly answered, as if he'd answered that quite a few times before, while most of the other's jaws just dropped to the floor.

"Well, that's a new one for me," the blonde male chuckled. "I guess that's one to add on the list."

"Hang on, I'm confused…Where are we?" Yugi asked as the new man smiled.

"This is my ship, it's called the TARDIS, that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," he explained.

"Whoa," Noah replied in amazement. "It's like something you'd find in a video game! COOL!"

"So, who are you then?" Yugi asked.

"Seto…" the raven-haired boy whispered as the rest of the gang's eyes went wide, as they looked back and forth between the two.

"Wait…Seto Kaiba!" the blonde, yelled.

"Hmm…haven't been called that in a while," Kaiba replied. "But most people call me the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" they all asked as Kaiba just laughed at their comment.

"You have no idea how many people come back with that, if there was ever a show about my life, that would be the title!"

"Okay…I'm Yugi by the way, also known as…SUPER-BOY!" he yelled as Yugi put his hands on his hips in a super hero pose.

"Boy? Why not Superman?" Kaiba asked.

"Taken," Yugi sadly sighed as the others stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Beast-Boy, but call me Noah," he introduced.

"Whatever, and you are?" Kaiba asked referring to the blonde male.

"Joey Van Helsing," he reluctantly replied as Kaiba just nodded at him and then turned to the other two.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Mokuba," he told him, before pulling the raven-haired boy, now known as Mokuba, into a brotherly hug. Take the young brother by surprise. "I thought I lost you," Kaiba whispered as he eventually let him go and looked down at his clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"Err…this is my costume, around here I'm known as Static," Mokuba replied. "Seto…what was that all about losing me?" he asked as Kaiba just stared at him for a second before moving on to the other member of the group.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Ooh, I'm Rebecca…Rebecca Callahan," she introduced as Kaiba shock her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said to her before she suddenly felt something brush past his leg. Kaiba looked down to see a white cat at his feet. "Who's this then?" he asked backing up a little from the cat.

"We don't know, we just found her," Rebecca replied, picking the cat up as Kaiba backed up a little more.

"Scarred of cats by any chance," Joey asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"If you'd been up against nurse cat nuns, you'd be as well," Kaiba replied as everyone, including the cat, gave him a confused look. "Just trust me on that," he added as Rebecca looked around.

"Hey, where's the other one?" she asked as they all started looking around.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, the other cat, which was black, was looked up at the central control unit behind the group.

--End flashback—

"And that's how we got here," Noah finished.

"Well, that's not totally how we got here" Yugi added, there was a time before that.

"Of which we are about to see," a Kaiba's voice came from the other end of the room, which made Noah, Yugi, Rebecca and the camera screen suddenly turn towards where it came from.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked him in confusion.

"Oh you'll see," he replied, smirking a little. "Mokuba, care to help me out a little here?"

"Okay Seto," Mokuba's voice said from behind the camera. "Can someone hold this?"

"I'll do it," Yugi replied as he got behind the camera and Mokuba came out and went other to Kaiba, who was at the central control unit.

"What do you need?" Mokuba asked.

"Some power would be nice," Kaiba replied as Mokuba just smiled while his hand lit up in a bright purple colour.

"Coming right up," he replied before placing his lit up hand over the controls, making it power up.

"Oh yes, now we've in business," Kaiba cheered as he started activating the controls. "Right now, when did this all start?"

"Umm…if think it was about, 10th May I think," Yugi replied.

"What year?"

"What do you mean 'What year'? This year! 2006!"

"All right, calm down, it's not my fall you get time lost in here!" Kaiba replied as he started pushing, pulling a spinning a the controls, while the room suddenly started shaking and their was a whooshing type sound that filled the air.

"What's going on!" Noah yelled, panicking a little. "Is it meant to do this?"

But Kaiba just ignored him as he was to busy pumping some kind of pump on to the controls.

"And…LAND!" he yelled as the room suddenly stopped shaking, knocking everyone off their feet.

"What the hell was that!" Joey yelled as Kaiba just got and smirked.

"Right then. Let's go already!" he yelled before running out of the doors they fell in, much to the shock of the others.

"Is he crazy!" Rebecca yelled.

"That thing is still out there!" Noah yelled.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled a he and the others ran after him, but when they opened the doors, they got something they weren't quite expecting…


End file.
